Diamonds in the Rough
by Redclaws
Summary: A story I started a long time ago featuring Team Chaotix. I really want to know if you guys think this project is worth continuing. Also, I know it has mistakes, and if you feel like pointing them out, go for it :3


A Chaotix story By Joey SawyerChapter 1 Vector

So, I'm sitting in my office, listening to music on my headphones, and Charmy bursts in and nearly knocks Espio over. I'm thinking, oh boy, here we go, but this time the little guy actually had something worth spazzing about.

"Guys! Guess what!" He yelled.

"What? You nearly nailed me, I noticed, thanks anyways." Espio said, without amusement.

Charmy ignored Espio and continued, "There was this guy, and he was like, 'hey! You're part of that detective agency aren't you?' then I was like, 'yeah, why?' then he was like, 'do you do other things besides detective work?' then I was like screaming, 'YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!' and he was like, 'calm down buddy, take this paper to your leader, and have him call the number on the bottom.'"

"You two were like a lot of things weren't you?" Espio said sarcastically.

Charmy then handed me a piece of paper with some scribbles on it. I took it and had a look…

Chaotix,

we hAvE a joB for You if you are willing to accept. Call the numBer on the bottoM of this Paper for more informaTion. The sIze of your reward wilL be Determined by How well you do.

1-800-562-4968

"Hmm, interesting." I said. But maybe I should explain a couple of things before I continue. My name is Vector the Crocodile, and I'm the head of a Detective Agency called Chaotix. My best friends Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee are the other two members. We make a pretty neat team, but Espio (being a ninja) takes everything too seriously and Charmy (being the youngest of the group) thinks life is a game. Me, I just go with the flow.

Anyways, back to the note.

"What do you think it means by "we"?" I asked.

"Must be some kind of organization that gives out missions!" Charmy practically yelled.

"Doubt it," Espio said. "Probably just a scam."

"A SCAM? COME ON ESPIO! A MAN IN A BLACK CLOAK ON A STREET CORNER GAVE THIS TO ME, HOW CAN IT BE A SCAM?" Charmy yelled.

"Wow Charmy, I think you may have me there." Espio sighed.

"Whaddaya think the capital letters all over it are for?" I asked.

"Vector, a guy in a black cloak on a street corner probably wouldn't have the best handwriting in the world, I'm sure it's just his crappy writing." Espio said, looking at me like I was just as goofy as Charmy.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna call the number and get this thing figured out." I said.

"Hey! I should call it! I found the guy!" Charmy argued.

"Too late!" I said, already dialing. "Hello, My name is Vector, and my associates and I were told to call this number."

"Wondaful," The man said. He had some kind of accent, but I didn't know what it was, that Brooklyn one maybe. "I'll send da infamation in da mail, what's yuh address?" I gave it to him; he thanked us, and then hung up.

Espio

To say the letter bored me would be an overstatement. I was as uninterested as I could be. For all I know, Charmy could've written the letter and said he got it from a man in a cloak just to make us look stupid. The phone call threw me off though, but I didn't let it bother me. Vector hung up, and told us his conversation with the man.

"See? It's real!" Charmy boasted.

"That doesn't prove anything," I said, "you could've easily told or hired someone to answer that number, only to make us look like fools."

"You already are fools!" Charmy said, flying around the room with excitement.

"Whaddaya think we should do?" Vector asked. I swear, Vector's a cool guy and all, but sometimes he's more stupid than a fly trying to get through a window.

"We wait for our instructions to come in the mail! Duh!" Charmy said, getting calm enough to attempt sitting down.

"That's another thing I'm worried about," I said, stepping towards Vector. "Why the heck did you give that guy our address? What if he's some kind of mass murderer and slaughters us all in our sleep?"

"Oh… I guess I didn't really think about that huh?" Vector said sheepishly.

"But, for what it's worth, if this does happen to be some real mission or case, I'm in. Besides, we need the money." I said halfheartedly.

"All right!" Charmy yelled, "Chaotix is in business!"


End file.
